


Soft Moments

by Dylanblackstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Janus comes to see Patton after SvS redux and they accidentally fall asleep together on the moral sides' bed.IDK if that a good summary or not.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Soft Moments

When Janus first woke in the morning he was very confused about why he was in Patton’s room. More specifically why he was in the father figment’s bed. It took Janus a few seconds of panicking before he remembered. He was there because after returning from taking care of Thomas he went to check up on the moral side. 

The two sides actually got on quite well and they ended up talking with each other for several hours before falling asleep together on Patton’s bed. Janus was not surprised by the fact that the dad side had his head resting on the snakish sides’ chest and his arm was wrapped around his waist. Patton always seemed the cuddling type. Janus would have figured being this close to the other side would have made him uncomfortable, but he was surprisingly comfortable with Patton resting on him. It also helped that the deceitful side was always cold and the moral side was like a warm cookie. 

When Patton first started waking up he thought he was just snuggling close to one of his many stuffed animals, and only realized he wasn’t when he felt fingers combing softly through his hair. The moral side was startled by this so he started to pull back. 

That was when Janus realized Patton was now awake.  
“Ow, you’re up.” The snakish side said, sounding strangely disappointed, before getting up to leave. 

“Um, actually I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind staying,” Patton said quietly while he stared at his frog slippers. 

“Are you sure?” Janus asked, standing with his back to the bedroom door gloved hand already on the doorknob. 

“Yes, I really enjoyed hanging out with you last night and it would make me happy if we could continue to, but it’s fine if you don’t want to.” The father figment explained blushing slightly as he spoke. 

After Patton’s profession, Janus agreed to stay and visit for a while longer. They decided to watch something light after such a heavy episode, and so, of course, Patton chose to watch a baking show. The only problem with that was it made the moral side hungry. To solve this dilemma the deceitful side suggested that they could bake something together in the kitchen. 

“That’s a brilliant idea, Jan, it’s going to be more wonderful than wonder bread,” Patton exclaimed cheerfully dragging Janus along with him to the kitchen. 

Once the duo had arrived in the kitchen the moral side summoned himself a light blue apron with a pocket decorated with cookies at the waist. Janus seeing this figured he might as well summon one too. His apron was black with a little yellow milk carton on the top left side. 

“O, my gosh your apron looks so cute, and it kinda matches mine because of the milk and cookies.” Patton smiled happily as he started setting out the ingredients on the counter. 

“So what are we making?” Janus asked the fatherly side as he took off his gloves.

“Because I wasn’t sure how much experience you have with baking I thought we could make simple vanilla cupcakes, and then while they bake we could make the frosting.” 

“That was kind of you.” The deceitful side said genuinely. The moral side blushed at the compliment then gave Janus a smile that made his melt. 

While Patton and Janus were in the process of making the frosting with a blender some of it flew out onto the human side of Janus’ cheek. So once the deceitful side had stopped the blender Patton came over to him with a napkin in hand. Janus reached his own hand towards the moral side to grab the napkin, Patton said, “It’s alright I got it. But as the dad like side started to wipe the frosting from Janus’ cheek the both Janus looked directly and Patton looked into each other eyes before the deceitful side leaned in to kiss the moral side on his soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read Exister! I appreciate constructive criticism. Feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you want.


End file.
